Beckett's Jyhad Diary
|price = Print: $49.99 PDF: $24.99 }} Beckett's Jyhad Diary is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition that details the metaplot and how it could advance past its official end in 2004. In addition to information about the current state of the metaplot, the book contains hints for the planned Vampire: The Masquerade 5th Edition. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :It's ever been a loaded word among vampires. Jyhad is in force everywhere from lofty, perfumed Elysium to cloying, smoke-filled blood feasts. Jyhad's the eternal game played by elders, Methuselahs, and worse — it's the agenda of beings so utterly beyond humanity, one such as yourself could scarcely understand its movements. :Luckily for you, you've picked up a copy of my diary. With my help you may just take a step on the first rung of understanding. Information worth having is information you must earn through blood, and oh, how I've bled for what's contained within these pages. :— Beckett :Beckett's Jyhad Diary'' serves as the definitive book of setting and plot for Vampire: The Masquerade, containing 30 chapters spanning different geographical regions, encountering vampires of every clan, profiling obscure and profound segments of the mythology, and providing countless story hooks on every page.'' :Masterfully written by the likes of Neall Raemonn Price, Joshua Alan Doetsch, Myranda Sarro, Steffie de Vaan, Malcolm Sheppard, Alan Alexander, Renee Knipe, and Matthew Dawkins, 'Beckett's Jyhad Diary' is as fascinating to read as to use for your game Chronicles. Contents Carna's Rebellion Upon receiving an invitation from an old flame, Beckett visits Milwaukee, and finds himself caught in the middle of an urban warzone wracked with betrayal and personal crusades. A Split City Beckett follows the trail of the Book of the Grave-War to Chicago, passing down the terrifying Goblin Roads and becoming ensnared in the millennia-old Jyhad between two infamous Methuselahs. Shadows Coalesce One Theophilus Bell summons Beckett to the American Rome, where the two make an exchange of services involving Vykos' library and the death – or life – of one dangerous Lasombra. The War Across Dixie Beckett finds himself torn between prophecy and politics in the heart of the American South, playing witness to the Camarilla's planned counter-attack against the destructive Sabbat. London Calling Beckett travels home to discover the truth surrounding rumors of one Montgomery Coven, his ambitions over the British capital, and his unusual array of powers. Schism A long-independent Clan entreaties the Camarilla for potential membership, and Beckett records every word of their fateful union. The Sect tables may be turning, but at a terrible cost. The Anarch Freefall Carna's trail heads west, leading Beckett to the Anarch Free States and the brewing conflict between rebels of a hundred agendas. He attempts to make sense of the passions in play, while fists and violent words fly. The Blood Matures In Santa Monica, Beckett encounters the so-called "thin-bloods" and via Dr. Douglas Netchurch attempts to understand the phenomena afflicting these weakened vampires. The Spark of Civil War Beckett's travels take him to the vibrant Mexico City - seat of the Sabbat – where the Sabbat Regent Melinda Galbraith awaits with a once-in-a-lifetime invitation and Lucita receives one hell of an offer. Hands of Darkness Following a brutal attack on a Sabbat gathering, Lucita enlists Beckett in discovering the culprit, who appears to be one of the Black Hand – the militant arm of the Sabbat. A name is whispered among the survivors – Dastur Anosh, the first Seraph of the Hand. But what the Gangrel discovers goes deeper, into the Antediluvian roots of the Lost Tribe and the mystic spiritualism underpinning the very philosophy of the Sword of Caine. The Dead Walk Talk of bloodlines lures Beckett to Haiti - domain of the Samedi - where alongside Talley the Hound he seeks out the elusive Baron, and answers to the bloodline's importance in the Jyhad. Planting the Eye Hesha Ruhadze's ambitions overreach his grasp, as he comes into the possession of a truly dangerous Kindred artifact and living piece of a mysterious Methuselah. Beckett seeks to understand the artifact and save the Setite, before a terrible event comes to pass. The Freedom of Libertatia Beckett and the ever-enthusiastic Smiling Jack chronicle the existence of a floating Anarch utopia, kept secret by its inhabitants as it works to revolutionize the Anarch Movement. Transvaal Nights Beckett not only meets with representatives from several Laibon lines, but also receives the mixed blessing of a drugged cocktail, opening his mind to the existence of more than just 13 lines. The Price of Hospitality Beckett's travels take him to Transylvania and Dracula's seat. The Jyhad Breaker shows our archaeologist the true power of the Tzimisce, and introduces Beckett to his many Brides. The Death(s) of Baba Yaga Beckett's journey east takes him to Russia in search of Baba Yaga tales, and answers to the mystery surrounding the Shadow Curtain in place for so long. Obfuscation abounds, as the Nosferatu's very existence comes into question. The Fall of the House Beckett returns to Mexico City and alongside Okulos explores an underground temple once claimed by the members of House Goratrix. The devastating revelations he uncovers bring him to the attention of the vicious Karl Schrekt, and a vampire of a Clan long thought destroyed. Carthago Delenda Est Ecaterina, Christof, and Beckett travel to Tunis upon hearing tell of the fallen Brujah Antediluvian's resting place beneath a dam in the capital. Infernal cultists and agents of the True Black Hand greet the three with violence as they near the founder's location. The Eye Opens His possession of Hesha's artifact grows increasingly dangerous, leading Beckett to make an offering to its former owner in India. The Ravnos divide as our Gangrel's actions force a split in the Clan of Deceivers. Giovanni Chronicles V Beckett seeks to discover the truth behind Clan Giovanni's diablerist origins, unknowingly unleashing the vengeful spectre of an immensely powerful Cainite. His journey takes him from the Swiss Alps to Claudius Giovanni's manse in Transylvania. The Way of Three Eyes Just after his discovery of the remnants of House Goratrix, Beckett follows up on a lead to the heart of Transylvania, tracking down the last few elders of the Salubri bloodline. But the intrepid archaeologist finds more than he bargained for in the shadow of Hunedoara Castle and the collection of Inconnu it hosts. Azhi Dahaka Something dwells beneath New York City, and despite the obvious dangers, Beckett decides to poke his nose in. He receives a "gift" by way of return. The Madness of Jerusalem Kindred chaos in Jerusalem draws the attention of the Ashirra, Camarilla, and True Black Hand, drawing Beckett out to investigate rumors of a buried Antediluvian. False Caine Berlin bears many mysteries, including the apparent location of the Book of the Grave-War, the whereabouts of "Caine", and Beckett's own childe. Sadly for Beckett, it also contains vampires after his blood. Dreams and Nightmares Beckett and Vykos finally come head-to-head. The resurgence of the Constantinople Triumvirate and the ambitions of the "Archangel" Michael threaten all with an uncertain future. Death Has Many Faces Beckett seeks out the remainder of the subjugated Cappadocian Clan in Egypt. Via the vampire Angelique, he discovers the secrets of their survival, and a broader, healthier Clan than he realized existed, its members working towards the long death of their enemies, and maybe even civilization itself. A Brief History of Beckett Amidst the chaos of the Jyhad, Beckett resolves to solve the one mystery he is avoided facing: that of his own siring, and the circumstances. After all, if so many others are pawns of their antecedents, how else can he rule on his own objectivity? The Drowning of Rasputin Certain vampires generate their own myths and legends, and for a time the "Kindred" Rasputin was a suspected root of easily a hundred plots across Europe. And then one night he promptly disappeared along with his cult and any evidence of his existence. Beckett and Vykos seek the truth behind the legend, discovering his trail leads to South America and the Drowned Legacies spoken of by Baron Samedi. The Omega Beckett's abilities are truly put to the test, as he and Okulos stumble into a party of legendary Outcasts, powerful ghouls, and forbidden bloodlines; a coterie of Alastors leads him to the schemes of Kemintiri's Red List Cabal; the True Black Hand attempt to silence both he and Serenna the White over their activities in Jerusalem; notable Children of the Revolution make their plans known; the Anarchs make a major play for new territory in new domains; Lucita introduces our archaeologist to the dreaded Castel d'Ombro; and finally, Beckett encounters a vampire claiming with authority to know every player of the Jyhad, and how to stop each of their plans. Jyhad Breaker (...) On Metaplot Background Information * The book was funded and expanded by Kickstarter. * Despite claiming that the events of this volume officially conclude in 2005, several events detailed within, such as the appearance of the Justicars appointed in 2011, make this a chronological impossibility. Author Matthew Dawkins stated that they had to apply some flexibility, and that the events detailed are not strictly linear chronologically.TheOnyxPath.com forum * The book follows its own internal metaplot that assumes several things happened/did not yet happen ** Anatole apparently lives and has not yet been diablerized. Lucita has joined the Sabbat. Okulos has been freed from Kaymakli. ** Elders all around the world leave for the Beckoning which draws them to the Middle East. The Sabbat prepares for the Gehenna Crusade. ** The Red Star appeared and vanished. ** The Great Leap Outward has either not happened yet in full force, or the Anarchs retook large swaths of the former Mandarinate. The betrayals of Garcia and Tara have not yet happened, Vannevar Thomas is still Prince of San Francisco. The events of Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines have still happened. ** Baba Yaga has been destroyed. ** Giangaleazzo has defected from the Sabbat and is the Prince of Milan. The status quo of Vancouver has not changed. ** New York is a Camarilla city, Atlanta is a Sabbat city, and Washington, D.C is declared an independent city by Marcus Vitel with him as its king. ** The Gangrel have a new Justicar despite Xaviar's decision to withdraw. ** The Assamite Schism has not yet happened. ** Thin-bloods have stabilized and vampires of the 16th generation have appeared. ** The [[Tremere antitribu|Tremere antitribu]] have been destroyed. ** The Sabbat still has no Regent, with infighting about the direction of the sect. ** Kupala has been released in the end of the Transylvania Chronicles, but has not yet made a move. ** The Tal'Mahe'Ra is still active. The Sixth Maelstrom has not yet happened. ** The events of the Clan Brujah Trilogy and Gehenna: The Final Night apparently did not happen. ** The Week of Nightmares either did not yet happen or was severely overestimated in its lethality. ** Bezariel acts as an Earthbound and has his three underlings as detailed in Demon: Earthbound, implying that the Fallen managed to free themselves without the Sixth Maelstrom. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters Beckett's Jyhad Diary features an enormous number of characters, both directly and mentioned in passing. Some of the characters are listed below, grouped by chapter. ; Carna's Rebellion: * Beckett * Carna ; A Split City: * Xaviar * Inyanga * Critias ; Shadows Coalesce: * Theo Bell * Jaroslav Pascek * Talley the Hound * Marcus Vitel ; The War Across Dixie: * Alexander Silverson * Jan Pieterzoon ; London Calling: * Gotsdam * Montgomery Coven * Declan * Kemintiri ; Schism: * Fatima al-Faqadi * Tegyrius * Ian Carfax ; The Anarch Freefall: * Ramona * Victoria Ash * Cock Robin * Tara ; The Blood Matures: * Acacia * Jenna Cross ; The Spark of Civil War: * Vasantasena * María Sandoza * Francisco Domingo de Polonia ; Hands of Darkness: * Alfred Benezri * Mercy ; The Dead Walk: * Baron Samedi ; Planting the Eye: * Hesha Ruhadze * Lucita de Aragón * Angelique * Okulos ; The Freedom of Libertatia: * Smiling Jack * Manuela Cardoso Pinto ; Transvaal Nights: (...) ; The Price of Hospitality: * Dracula ; The Death(s) of Baba Yaga: (...) ; The Fall of the House: * Dr. Varona * Karl Schrekt * Tsang Kwong ; Carthago Delenda Est: * Ecaterina * Christof Romuald * Sylvester Marlowe ("The Ticktock Man") * Al-Muntathir Terminology Book of the Grave-War, Drowned Legacy, Royal Order of Edenic Groundskeepers References Category:2018 releases Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:20th Anniversary